A Phantom's Guide To MarySues
by Miss Black Shadow
Summary: Ever wonder why you aren't getting enough reviews? Maybe your main character is a gasp MARY SUE! To avoid this dreaded disease, or you just want some laughs, please read my handy little guide!
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom's Guide to a Mary-Sue's**

'Allo! Shadow here. This is inspiration from a Lord of the Rings guide and "Mary sue is not an Energizer Bunny!". The thing is that there are a lot of Mary-Sue's running around the opera house and I intend to save all of the newbie writers from writing a Sue which they will be forced to live with for their fan fiction career. I'm also creating a guide for veteran Reads and writers to recognize whether or not they have in inevitably created a Sue. Here to help me and basically criticize every thing I say is our favorite dark cloaked fiend and opera ghost extraordinaire, Erik!

Erik: what on God's green earth makes you think I'm going to help you?

The fact that I have your original copy of _Don Juan Triumphant_ locked up in my top drawer and the only way you're going to get it back is if you play nice and help.

Erik: (pause) Have I told you lately that I loath you?

Every single day of my life. Now on with the show!

* * *

_**The Breeds

* * *

**_

**Standard Sue**: This Sue is the first and probably most commonly used Sue of them all. In such cases this bright eyed and silken haired lady, usually in her late teens to early twenties, will take the place of Christine in the famous love triangle between Raoul and Erik. Thus making Christine totally useless to the plot and generally if she is used she will become Sue's best friend, or other wise she disappears off the face of the Earth. Our loved Sue will not only catch the eyes of both Raoul and Erik, but also every male member of the opera house cast and staff. Though disturbingly enough the managers are clearly resistant to Sue's charms outside of giving her main roles without an audition process.(Me: hmmm… You sure Firmin and Monchrim are strait? Erik:…)

**Love interests:** Mainly Erik though generally Raoul or some new character will vie valiantly for her attention.

**Dark Past:** In keeping with the Christine Daae Complex usually.

**Can it be written with success?** Generally? No. Though some readers like the sappy descriptions and inner turmoil stretched to fit forty chapters or more, most readers will flame the author before the Sue so much as lays on eye on a black cloak.

**Common:** Very, unfortunately.

* * *

**Tragically Handicapped Sue:** Also common this sue will have something wrong with them. Most common of these handicaps is blindness so they cannot see Erik's mask or deformity (Me: erm… I mean his striking appearance…SORRY! Erik: Give me the keyboard…NOW! Me: No and it had to be said admit it! Erik: KEYBOARD NOW WOMAN!). Just as common are muteness and paralysis of the lower body so the Sue cannot dance. These Sues if not mute, though sometimes in a miraculous temporary healing, will have voices better than Christine's. Even if blind they have eyes so brilliant that it amazes the reader that she can't see. Christine may or may not show up in these phics and her status as married or unmarried depends on the authoress. These Sues are nearly a dime a dozen and will become a sort of daughter or silent companion to Erik, making later chapters of romance very creepy.

**Love interests:** Erik is this Sue's main victim, blinding him with their silent beauty or by accident they will find a way to get back to his lair where they will make themselves completely at home.

**Dark Past: **Given their handicaps a dark past is assured. Most of it will be shadowed with being a social outcast.

**Can it be written with success?** I suppose it could if the Authoress would come up with a believable back story for the Sue's ailment, to many Sues are born with it or got it from a horrible horse riding accident. Unfortunately the general out of character ness they make Erik go through is disgusting to say the least. They often make him out to be a gentle as a lamb when we all know Erik would strangle you so much as look at you if you made it to his home. (Erik: That's true.)

**Common?** Unfortunately for Erik's sake yes.

* * *

**Futuristic Sue: **This Sue became possible because someone had the bright idea to send themselves back through time. This is possible through various freak acts of nature including storms, faulty electrical equipment, magical items found in ordinary places, and if the author can't think of anything good a vortex just popping up in someone's side walk. These Sue's are transported back in time to land both at Erik's doorstep (and quite frequently on his lap) or somewhere in the generally facility of the opera house. They will audition for the opera and land a main role even if they have had no operatic training at all. Christine will become public enemy number one, but since sue is too nice to actually hate anyone it is Christine who is the meeny.( Yeah Christine can be a real witch rolls eyes the girls is barely able to tell fact from fiction). Unfortunately for Erik laying one eye on this Sue will make him immediately forget about Christine and try to woo the Sue.

**Love Interests**: Generally Erik with a few original characters thrown in.

**Dark Past**: Not necessary, but can be put in for the sake of drama and tension. Sometimes parents will be divorced or someone was abusive in there futuristic life. Other than that most Sue's from the future will have lead happy lives.

**Can it be written with success?** Some writers have pulled off the time travel issue pretty well. The reason for these being a success is that the everyday phan can relate to the character if believable. If one were to use this story line it would only be a good phic if the characters weren't sues but more believable. If Christine is given a deeper more interesting character it also can be enjoyable.

**Common?** Can be.

* * *

**High school wannabe Sue:** Where do I start with this one… This Sue is closely related to Futuristic Sue only she doesn't go back in time. This Sue is generally still in high school, thus her name, and is the shy girl in the back row of the choir. She is either a Christine knock off or a close impression of the authoress. The Sue may either audition for or some how get the part of Christine in Phantom of the Opera which has been conveniently planned for the Sue's junior or senior year. This sets up the theme of having the cute Raoul like jock who, for some reason yet unknown has auditioned for the musical, and Sue met back when she was ten tries to go out with her. Meanwhile the punk rock Erik with his quiet intensity will convince her to come to some music lessons.

**Love interests:** Thankfully in this version Erik isn't the main target. High school guys with low self esteem and heavenly voices are the choice prey. Depending on the Authoress's preference the Sue may also go with Raoul ( Blinks Hey Erik? Have you ever met a Raoul fan? Erik: a what? Me: A Raoul fan… I thought they were a myth. Erik: I think there may be a few in Iowa… but I could be wrong.)

**Dark past:** Sometimes, her parents will either have issues or not mentioned at all.

**Can it be written with success?** If the author captures the true essence of the characters, not putting them to out of character. They may have trouble with the romance in later chapters because after all, all of them are in high school.

**Common? **Yeah…

* * *

**Soapratic Sue:** These Sues are generally daughters of Raoul and Christine. Due to unforeseen events they will have to return to the opera house and either

A)become a Prima Ballerina or Pima Donna

B)Seek out Erik because of some reason still unknown, he is her only hope. (Help me Luke Skywalker! Oh wait wrong genre)

As soon as she walks in the door men start falling at her feet begging her to be theirs. Erik however will mistake her for his angel and kidnap her. When back in his lair it will take a lot of talking to convince him that she's not Christine. Erik at this point is so enamored with Sue that he will forget that he is furious that she is not who he thought she was, he will then help her with whatever she wishes. The major problem with Soapratic Sue is that she is very soap opera in her design and readers can be turned off by the "I loved your mother so by fault I love you now" Ideas coupled with her.

**Love interest:** Erik, of course. (Erik: WHY? Me:…Erik: are you drooling? Me: Sorry fell into a phantom induced stupor Erik: …)

**Dark past:** With Raoul and Christine as her parents her past has to be dark… (Erik : elbows authoress me: Sorry I couldn't resist.)

**Can it be written with success?** OH! The sappiness! Unless you find a rare group of phans that both love Erik and "All my children" it probably can't.

**Common?** I've seen enough to make this sue official, but mercifully these sues seem to be only the brain child of new writers that aren't that creative.

* * *

**Alien Sue: **Here we go. These Sues are a bit rarer but there still out there. This particular breed of sues are daughters of lords and ladies, more then likely English. Obviously these sues were invented to escape the Soapratic Sue title. Alien Sue will have tons of money at Daddy's bank but since she has run away to the opera populaire (yeah, cause that's the first place you think to runaway too) she is unable to access it. As with the other Sues she is gorgeous and talented and can land a main role with out training because Mommy thought it wouldn't be proper to teach a girl about music. Now that she is here she is free to release her passion for music while attracting the attention of Erik. Christine may either become a best friend or be married at the time the Sue comes. Information on this breed is incomplete but I'll keep researching so you won't have to. (Me It's a cruel fate I face and I shall see it through till the end. With a brave face and a study supply of sugar, even if I sacrifice my sanity for it. Erik: No you're not dramatic at all, it's a wonder you're just an understudy. Me: Meh, life is a pain at times.)

**Love interests:** Erik or if the authoress is merciful an original character. But Mary-Sue's being the impression of the Authoress they will of course go for Erik.

**Dark Past**: Sometimes. These sues are more apt to the arrange marriages or over protective Father than any actual hurt in their lives.

**Can it be written with success?** It can be done with taste but a lot of out of character ness to pull it off. Too much OOC and readers will flame.

**Common?** These pretty rare, but still exist.

* * *

So tell me what you think? Be warned flames will be used to heat my house since our furnace broke. If I missed a few breeds of Mary-Sues please tell me so I can include them in the next chapter. I'm thinking the next section will be dedicated to dissecting Sues ravishing good looks, and finding just what make every man fall in love with this disgusting piece of over baked imagination. With more snarky commentary from Erik and I of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own phantom...But i have my own cloak and that has to count!**

**A/N:** By writing this guideI seem to have stumbled upon a rift between phangirls thatI never knew existed. That rift being between ECwriters and EOC/EWwriters. I would like to state for a fact that I like both kinds of phanphiction. I have read some very well written phics with Christine, butI have also seen somehorrible ones as well. I see the point these phics make in stateing that Erik's soul mate should be Christine since she is the only woman he ever truely loved. I have read, and amwriting, a phic with an original character that has been well thought out and is three dimensionalinstead of the suesI list here. Not every original character is a sue, give a character a chance before you flame the aquthor for no reason other then the fact that you don't know whether or not it's a sue but its seems like one. Good rule of thumb ifErik and the OC kiss within the first five chapters, it more than likely a sue, if not don't touch the review button.

**Sub breeds**

(Sues that have tried to escape the Sue title by inventing a new personality. Unfortunately they are often just combinations of one or to Sues with a little bit of randomness thrown in.)

**Le Dark Anti-Persona Sue /Rebel Sue**: These Sues can be variations on many of the different Sue breeds and can even be mixed in to sub breeds. (Erik: She's very much like that red substance that you insist on putting on every thing. Me: you mean ketchup?) The main difference between normal Sues (Me: Normal yeah right.) and this sub breed is that her life will very closely mirror Erik's making her irresistible to our poor phantom. Often however this Sue will turn on people and seem evil, but deep down just want to be loved. (Erik: that description sounded oddly like you. Me: Nonsense I'm not evil I just have a talent for the chaotic. Erik: Are you positive you don't want to be loved? You seem to have quite a few male muses for someone….ME: MOVING ON!) The big problem with this sue is the fact that for Erik to fall in love with her, he must be in love with himself. Erik in his nature does not love himself. He loathes his appearance and his life, he would do anything to start over as a normal human. (Erik: Now that you're done Tearing to shreds what little self confidence I had left can we move on? Me: Does Erik need a hug? Erik: Get off of me you insane little…)

**Close relative:** Standard Sue, Soapratic Sue, and sometimes Alien Sue or Futuristic Sue

**Christine Sues:** (Erik: Dear God! Please tell me they have not changed My precious Christine into one of them. Me: Ok, first off she dumped you. Secondly Get over her. And thirdly, Yep.). It is Christine character gone OOC. Sometimes they have a little of High-School-Wannabe Sue. If this combination is put together then we enter a realm of supernatural (Me: although with all this angel nonsense I guess we were already there. Erik: You don't believe in angels? Me: Oh, I believe in them but do I think you're one… no. Erik: ouch.). We enter a dimension where the sue was secretly Christine in another life, but they don't know they were until they fall in love with the Erik in another life, who just happens to be the new guy at school! (Me: OH the sappiness! Air! I need air! Erik: has anyone ever told you that your sarcasm will get you in trouble one of these days? Me: that's why I've learned how to duck. Erik:….)

**Close relative:** Standard sue, Soapratic sue

**Erik's Child Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu:** (Me: Dear lord! A new generation of SUES! Erik: Just when I thought my pain would end… Me: uh, hello! Not everything is about you! Think of the children!) They usually have a deformity a lot like Erik's and were either Christine's child or some unknown mother. If they are Christine's child, she usually leaves the child with Erik or mother and child are abandoned by Raoul.(Me: what a knight in shining armor he turned out to be. I'd like to point out that in the 1800's a man could not just abandon his wife and child, he would have to divorce her first. If he was a part of the church, which most nobility were during that time, a divorce would be nearly impossible to get. Added to the fact that Christine would have demanded to have some sort of funds to keep her and her child fed and clothed, any mother with the right amount of sense would want at least that much. Plus there is the unavoidable scandal divorce would cause tainting not Christine's name, oh no she is the victim here, but Raoul would be the one accused of improper behavior. So there. Erik:…I'm surprised you know so much about Victorian marriages and life. Me: meh. I read romance novels.) Erik's children with an unknown mother tend to be raised by Erik and fall in love with Christine and Raoul's child. Sometimes, these children do not have deformity. In that case, they are incredibly good looking and have the voice of an angel. Even if they are deformed, half of their face (since this is mainly ALW), is gorgeous. The Sue/Stu inherits Erik's genius and voice, but the whole "insane murderous psychopathic stalker" thing seems to have skipped them. It's somewhat common. It can be pulled off if the character is believable and NOT EXACTLY LIKE ERIK WITH CHRISTINE'S INNOCENCE! ( Me. In short this story line could work… if it were set in the Medieval ages and they were all peasants so the church would give a care about them. Erik: ouch, I think I've just been insulted. Me: no not you, just Raoul. Erik: oh, alright then.)

**Close relative**: Standard Sue, Soapratic Sue, Tragically Handicapped Sue (Erik: Hey!)

(In fact you know what would make a great story, if you take the Phantom characters and story and Put them in different cultures/time periods. Don't change the story, or the characters, OR the ending no matter how temping it would be. If any one wants to do this they can I won't accuse them of taking my ideas…. But I call doing it in the medieval ages!)

**Chorus Girl Sue: **(Me: oh boy, here we go.)This is the shy little sue often a chorus girl who somehow stumbles upon Erik's Lair. (Erik: Laughs there is no way on earth a little girl could get past my traps by shear luck). Though Erik just put it bluntly it's true, the trip to the cellars would be way to hard for one little girl (even if she's twenty or so) to manage. I mean the Persian who knew most of Erik's tricks got stuck in the torture chamber. Even if the sue managed to get to Erik's house, what's stopping Erik form putting her in the torture chamber or when she faints (it's bound to happen sooner or later) deposit her back in the opera house dormitories where she would think it was a dream. I don't know how much I can stress this, Erik is not in the habit of taking little girls and being their "daddy" nor is he a knight in shining armor come to rescue the damsels in distress. (Me: if anything he is the one causing the distress. Erik: HEY! That was only Christine. Me: you still caused distress)

**Close relative: **Standard sue, Tragically handicapped Sue (sometimes), Alien Sue

**Raoul's sister or Christine's sister**: this sue is as her title reads a sister of the "hero/heroine" of our favorite story. She will look so closely like Christine that poor Erik can't help but love her now that Christine is out of his life and he can't control his emotions from being an emotional wreck. I would like to take this time to let Erik point out something with out the use of parentheses for it is bound to be long winded and quite educational. (Me: Augh! I have three weeks left till school couldn't this have waited?)

Erik: (ahem) I COULDN"T LOVE CHRISTINE'S, OR WORSE, RAOUL'S SISTER! First off, I love Christine, and some writer's have paired me with some very good women, but that doesn't mean I will automatically mean I will love her sister, aunt, cousin twice removed… Whatever! I'd like to point out that Christine was an only child or else the other Miss Daae would have come to the opera house with her and more than likely would have been wed quickly, especially if she was Christine's older sister. Same with Raoul's sister of any age older then 18. In my time, or as you commonly refer to it as the 1800's or Victorian times, young women we pressured to marry at an early age and the better the match the higher the standing in society you were. In fact most girls were married by the age of twenty and past the age of twenty five and you were considered "on the shelf" and destined to live life as a spinster. (glares at authoress) Couldn't we just dedicate a chapter to society and how it screws up sues stories and be done with the subject? (Me:… fine.)

**Close relative: **Standard Sue, Soapratic Sue, Alien Sue


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Most of this info on Victorian society is from my own research through out the years and more recent searches. But the facts aren't mine. Oh, and I don't own Erik…. But I now have is likeness in my own comic strip! I'm a happy person!**

A/N: Hi there. Here is the long promised Victorian Society chapter. It will hopefully dispel any inconsistencies sues tend to make. This took a long time to collect all of my information, and Erik and I will of course comment as things proceed.

For those reading my other story 24k. I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I'm revamping the entire thing. Most of the chapters will be the same, but with new parts added and spelling/grammar fixed. I will start that as soon as possible, but as I said I have a new comic featuring Erik and myself that I would like to start penning soon. I also recently sold my soul to theater again, I'm going to be Sandy in Grease. Rehearsals are going to start soon and I will have no life. But I will be trying really hard. Wish me luck!

**A Women's place in Victorian Society**

**A women's place is in the home.** Don't look at me like that, I know we are all strong independent women in this day and age but in the 1800's it was easier in life if everyone accepted that a woman's place was in the home. Don't get me wrong there were free thinkers and women capable of independent thought (**Me:** YAY SUSAN B. ANTHONY! **Erik:** … **Me:** Shut up, women rule. **Erik**: First off I didn't say a word. Secondly, I'm not going to argue that because the last time I did I was locked in the closet for two days. **Me:** You gained a new perspective though didn't you? **Erik:** Yes…things in mirror are stronger, quicker, more temperamental and more capable of sneak attacks than they appear. **Me**:... I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted). As I was saying, In the Victorian Age there was a certain ideology of what constituted the perfect Victorian woman. In the beginning of the eighteenth century, young girls began attending schools that offered basic skills such as reading, writing, and math. (**Me:** So we couldn't vote but we still had to go to school? **Erik: **You would know this already if you had paid attention in A.P. US History **Me;** Well, pardon me for being slightly distracted by a certain someone saying wrong every five minutes. **Erik: **I said I was sorry.) Manuals of etiquette and conduct instructed young girls in manners of society and the home. All of this prepared a young woman for marriage, which, in the nineteenth century, was "put forward as being the culminating point of a woman's life". (**Me:** They do have a point that marriage is a big step and important. **Erik:** _dies of shock_ **Me:** Oh ha ha. It is to laugh. I acknowledge that I can be wrong you know. **Erik:** I know it's just so rare that one has to savor the moment. **Me:**…When I have a snappy comeback I'll let you know. **Erik:** Please do.) So in essence the perfect woman was also the perfect wife, an active part of the family, but mainly tended to the children.

**Sue Myths Debunked:** Occupations of any sort of professor, architect, or higher job than governess or less respectable jobs of bar wenches, actresses (**ME: **sad but true), factory workers, seamstresses, or (ahem) streetwalkers.

**Marriage defines the women. **Marriage defined a woman's status, her attitude, and emotions. Married women were thought of as the "angel" of a household. (**Erik: **Don't say it.** Me: **What? **Erik: **You were going to start that blasted Webber's angel of music song weren't you? **Me:** Heavens no! I wouldn't dream of it. **Erik: **Sarcasm is not your friend. **Me:** Actually sarcasm stalks me. **Erik:**…). Women were expected to learn the passive virtues of patience, resignation, and silent suffering. They did this by taking care of their families and the home as if it were the only thing that mattered in the world. A good wife did not want to be outside the home or do anything that would distract her from her duties. (**Me: **So all those Mary-sues that want adventure are misfits and freaks in your society. **Erik:…** I would prefer you not use the term freak. **Me:** Right. Widdle Ewiks a bit sensitive! **Erik: **I hoped you liked living.) Women were supposed to be the emotional center of the house even though they weren't allowed to emotional in public. (**Me: **So no public displays of despair or sobbing over dead departed loved ones. Angst in general… forbidden, except in private.** Erik: **Thank God!) They weren't even allowed to show sexual impulses. (**Erik: **Decency woman! **Me: **See what I mean? And don't worry I'm not going to get inappropriate. After all this phic is rated K+) Women were seen to save their husbands from there natural appetites by sacrificing themselves for the cause. (**Me: **Ironic that a woman was thought only to bear children. **Erik: **So? **Me: **_Holds up Don Juan script _Continue with that thinking and Donny here meets the blender.)Anyway back to marriage, once married, women lost all individual rights, and their status depended upon that of their husband. According to the law, the women were property owned by there husbands.(**Erik: **Shadow? **ME: **_Glares at research._ I am not property. **Erik: **_Hides in corner_). Husbands benefited most from marriages. They gained all of the wife's inheritance, property, allowances (monthly income), and even her person. The wife got the benefit of being raised in society. Women were to always marry in a higher class then what she started in, she was disowned if she married beneath her. The children, according to law, didn't owe their mother anything. They were to obey their father in every thing. (**ME: **_Still enraged_ **Erik:** You were the one that wanted to do this chapter. **Me: **_still not speaking to him._) Astonishingly enough, even with the draw backs of marriage, Victorian women still married Victorian men.

**Sue Myths Debunked: **High class ladies marrying Erik. (**Me: **Sorry. **Erik: **But, I make Money! **Me: **I know. But back then they wouldn't marry you, and I couldn't vote. Sad truths. **Erik: **At least Christine still loves me! **Me:**… Oh where do I start?) Marry below class was unheard of even if the man in question made a lot of money.

**The Unmarried Women: **

**Class One: Spinsters: **Also sometimes known as Bluestockings these women were considered outcasts from regular society. Women who could not catch a husband were seen as useless by society. Society felt marriage was the most important accomplishment a woman could achieve and, if she did not, then society felt her prime purpose had been defeated. (**Me: **I-** Erik: **Don't start we know already! **Me;** I was just going to say the bluestocking often was used to refer to educated women in a negative sense as well. **Erik:** … that was oddly helpful. **Me:** I know it scared me too.) Because of this they were often viewed as "ugly" or forced out of social circles. There was thought to be something basically wrong with them. Society often forced some spinsters out into the workforce in an attempt to make their own livings because they had no family to support them. Family abandoned them when declared unmarriageable. (**Me:** That's sad. **Erik:** Now you know how I feel. **Me: **..So, you're saying you're a spinster? **Erik:** NO! **Me:** Too late! I have that on record now! Sweet!) Spinsters worked hard to support themselves although pressures of society's ideal woman often stood in the way of practicing a profession and getting the required education..(**Me:** See it's the system trying to keep us down! **Erik:** You need to move out of hippieville, now!) This lack of work and opportunity often led spinsters to a withdrawn, melancholy existence. But not all spinsters felt they were meant to be viewed in such a negative light.

**Sue Myths Debunked:** Happily single girls unless they're from the future or rare breed of Victorian. (**ME: **Oh yeah who rules! **Erik: **Here's something you future girls don't have…lives. **Me:** Ouch)

**Class two: Old Maids: **As opposed to spinsters these old maids, or Matrons, reveled in their single status. They may have been married at one time, but they make the most out of their status and sway in court. These established their unmarried status to dispel all the ideas connected with spinsters. Devious and clever these women set themselves up as the heroes of women kind in society. Yet surprisingly no one chastised these women for their actions (**Me:** Frankly, I think people were afraid of them. **Erik:** Have you seen them?! They can ruin a person who looks at them wrong. **Me:** I think I like these women.) These women saw that spinsterhood meant freedom. They wanted to travel and explore. They more often than not frowned upon marriage. (**Me:** In short these women rule! **Erik:** Finally, something about my time period pleases you! **Me:** I like a lot about your time period. **Erik:** Like what? **Me:** The fashions, balls, music, and romanticism. **Erik:** So, you're saying you're materialistic? **Me: **NO! **Erik:** Too late! I WIN! **Me:**_ Broods_)

**Sue Myths Debunked:** … Well… The only way these could be sues were if the sue was 50 years old. Tell me the last time you say a 50 year old sue? (**Erik:** Here's a hint. Never.)

**6 General Rules to Understand of Society**

Fashion is paramount. To be caught in the wrong fashion at the wrong time of day was a ghastly mistake that you may never recover from. Formal attire is to be worn at six at night and not before. (**Me:** So nearly every one was a fop. Even Erik. **Erik:** Actually I wore evening clothes all the time. I was a horror to the fashion industry. **Me: **And that's why I love you! **Erik:** If you touch me again I will…)

You must always address nobility by the proper title. Many have multiple titles but when addressing them use the highest ranked one. Order goes from top to bottom Monarch, Duke, Marquis, Earl/Count, Viscount, Baron, Sir. Or in French aristocrats it would be Monarch, Duc, Marquis, Comte, Vicomte, Baron, and Chevalier. (**Me:** Just remember: **M**y** D**ad** M**ay** E**at** C**oconuts** V**ery** B**adly** S**ir. **Erik:** You have way to much time on you hands…Wait Raoul's title is third from the bottom. **Me: **Yes. His formal title. But when Philippe died Raoul inherited all of his titles including the eventual passing down of their father's titles.** Erik:… **You just have to ruin my fun don't you?)

Never address any one unless introduced properly

Chaperones must accompany young ladies every where. If she is found alone in the company of a man who is not her husband, she is socially ruined. (**Me:** Surprisingly this applied to lower class persons as well. While actresses and dancers could have lovers, if they were ever found out by the management or public a marriage would be forced… **Erik**: Why are you looking at me like that? **Me:** Just watching to see how long it takes to register in your mind that you could have had Christine if she was found with you alone… on a certain night… after a gala. **Erik:**… _Starts swearing in French_ **Me:** I'll let you all know when Erik start's speaking to me again.)

Never waltz at a gathering/ball unless properly brought out in society. Coming out often included and audience with the reigning monarch and elaborate ceremonies. After that then a girl could waltz.

Never Dink anything stronger than wine or champagne. Appropriate manners must be observed when attending a dinner. Including Etiquette (**Me: **Etiquette is of it self very hard to define and would need its' own chapter to fully understand. **Erik:** Or you could all just go out and buy an etiquette book. Honestly, how do you get along in life without…**Me:** Ok, Erik…You are bitter. Don't take it out on the readers **Erik:** And you're insane. Point?)

**That's it. I hope you all enjoyed that and found it helpful. Remember these rules when writing and even Jane Austen couldn't argue with you're writing and Mary-sues often breaks these codes.**


End file.
